Perfectly alright
by Alina 122
Summary: She smiled at Ron's words as Harry laughed in agreement. And she knew, she just knew that they would be perfectly alright. Golden trio friendship!


**Alright here it is! My first Harry Potter fanfiction! Seriously though I've been planning to write a Harry Potter fanfiction for years...I hope you all like it.**

 **Enjoy😘**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the rightful protect of JK Rowling.**

* * *

 _Some people arrive and make such a beautiful impact on your life that you barely remember what your life was without them._

 _ **~ Anna Taylor**_

* * *

She kept gazing at the glinting ring on her finger and smiled. Tomorrow. It would all start tomorrow. The idea of getting married caused a sudden warmth in her heart that she couldn't describe. A feeling above all the thousand others she was experiencing and something so strong that it made her so delightfully happy.

She toyed with her engagement ring and closed her eyes for a moment...

"Regretting your decision now, Hermione?"

She knew that voice all to well and she smiled opening her eyes as she felt a gentle nudge beside her.

"Well," she started her eyes gazing at the spectacled man beside her. "Marrying a immature man is a hard decision, you know..."

"Nice to know that I'm so loved."

Harry chuckled beside her and she turned around to look at the third person. The tall freckled face red-headed she loved. Her eyes immediately birghtned and she felt her heart flutter. He still made her feel this way.

"Good to see you join us at last." She grinned moving a little so that he could stand beside her.

She looked on either side and took both of their hands squeezing them tightly and biting her lip.

She could see Harry and Ron smiling beside her and she found herself doing the same.

"Tomorrow, yeah." Harry said aloud.

She looked towards Ron to see his reaction. Smiling cheekily he snaked an arm around her and she leaned forward to kiss him a million thoughts running in her mind

A adrupt cough interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at Harry who practically looked awkward.

"It still feels weird to see your two best mates kiss alright!" He muttered and she frowned a little.

"Don't Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Don't what?" She asked but she already knew that he understood what she was feeling and by judging the look on Harry's face she knew he understood too.

"I didn't said that to make you upset." Harry gently reminded and grabbed her hand again and she felt Ron doing the same.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a huff of breath.

"Harry, I just want to let you know that this doesn't change anything. We three will still best of friends and our marriage isn't going to change that." She finally relented.

"Yeah mate, if you feel left out feel free pop over at our place we'll keep you company." Ron chuckled and she knew he was clearly amused by her worries.

"To be honest I don't think anything will change." Harry smiled and gestured his hand towards Ron.

"Ron will still be bloody git after the marriage that's for sure."

"Oi!"

Ignoring the interruption he continued. "And you're still going to be a know-it-all."

She glared at him but the effect was all lost due to the smile that appeared on her face.

"You and I will still explain Muggle technology to Ron and you would still scold us off like you do now," He grinned. "And I'm still going to be chased by nosy reporters..." He muttered the last part.

"It's feels like yesterday when I met you both." She whispered.

"The day when when you pointed out that there was dirt on my nose?" Ron smirked and she swiftly moved her practised hand to hit him on his arm.

"Just promise me something, both of you," She looked at both of them and continued. "That we would never break this friendship."

"I agree as long as there are no trolls to jump and fight upon." Harry hummed and Ron let out a small laugh.

"I don't know what you are worrying about Hermione but I think Harry and I would probably be in shambles if it you wouldn't be here."

She smiled at Ron's words as Harry laughed in agreement.

And she knew, she just knew that they would be perfectly alright.

* * *

 **I hope this was good.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
